Bend the Waves
by Eirina
Summary: For unknown reasons, Tenzin invites a broken Tahno to stay at Air Temple Island until he is fully recovered from Amon's attack- much to the chagrin of Korra. "This doesn't change anything between us, Uh-vatar," he sneers, tossing the carved necklace at her feet. Korra listens to his retreating footsteps. On the contrary, she thinks, it changes everything.


For unknown reasons, Tenzin invites a broken Tahno to stay at Air Temple Island until he is fully recovered from Amon's attack- much to the chagrin of Korra.

"This doesn't change anything between us, Uh-vatar," he sneers, tossing the carved necklace at her feet. Korra listens to his retreating footsteps. On the contrary, she thinks, it changes everything.

**A/N- I wrote this story way before the finale, so basically it's very AU. Korra defeated Amon, but her bending was NOT taken away, and so Korra hasn't learnt to restore bending, and so Tahno is still a non-bender. It's also my first Avatar-based fic, so be kind.**

"What is this about, Tenzin?"

The weather today is sad; sad and grey. The ocean is murky and still- and inside Korra is a mess of raging waves, currents that pull and push like the water she so loves to bend.

She tries to stand still- stubborn and unmoving like a statue, she thinks- but her legs are quivering beneath her weight, and Korra is nothing like a statue. Or maybe she is, because a statue can be moved when it's broken into fragments.

"Korra," Tenzin sets down the paperwork he had been working on. Its Council stuff; Korra knows all about it, because Pema frequently brings it up. She's worried Tenzin is overworking himself.

Korra has come to agree with the older woman now, because what else would cause Tenzin to go completely insane?

"I wanted to talk to you about this before, but…"

"But you knew I wouldn't understand, right? And guess what," Korra leans forward into the office and grips the doorframe in her hands, anchoring her body to the ground before it combusts and scatters into the air. "You were right, Tenzin. I _don't _understand. I don't understand how you could even think to invite him here. I know you have a sentiment about 'fixing' broken things- but some things don't deserve to be fixed."

"Korra," Tenzin starts again, nonplussed. "Tahno is suffering extreme depression. We, on the Council, feel that it is best for the boy if he gets away from Republic City, and away from his memories. Now you yourself said Tahno had gotten better."

"Tenzin, that was five months ago, when he was still humbled and shocked by Amon's attack. Now he's just…" Bitter; sad and bitter. But, surprisingly, Korra feels nothing akin to pity for the former Waterbender. She had tried many times in the past months to strike a conversation with the man- maybe even to become something more than bending rivals, become something like friends.

But Korra's advances were met with goading, and insults about her bending, about her friends, about her failed relationship with Mako.

And God, that was the final straw for her.

Tahno had not been the haughty diva she had known from the Arena. He'd been stoic and stony, and when he belittled her it was like he actually wanted to _hurt _her. Not just emotionally, but physically as well.

And sure, Korra could understand it must really suck to have your bending taken away. She couldn't imagine her life without the power to bend. It was like without bending, she wasn't Korra- she was just a blank wall.

But still, she thinks, narrowing her eyes at Tenzin, that didn't excuse Tahno for being a jerk.

"Why, Tenzin? There are other people here that have lost their bending. Can't you swap him for someone else?"

"Korra, he is not an ill-fitted piece of clothing, he is a human being-"

"Could have fooled me."

"Who has suffered through much; not only do I seek to allow Tahno to reattach himself to humanity, I also seek to improve his personality. And do you know what isn't going to help?"

"What?" Though she already knows what he's going to say.

"Someone stomping around the Temple, and ridiculing his attempts at happiness."

"I've never ridiculed anyone in my life, Tenzin."

"And furthermore, what Tahno needs above all else,"

"Is a slap across the face and a haircut, right?"  
"A friend," Tenzin finishes, resuming his paperwork.

Korra laughs, nonchalantly. "No offense, Tenzin, but if you think there's a chance I'll ever be friends with that sack of seaweed you need to think again."

She pushes the chair out and stands up, her fur coat spreading around her calves and enveloping her in welcomed warmth. Tenzin sighs in reply.

Korra waits for him to say something more, and when he doesn't she turns and strides to the door.

"Korra," her hand pauses over the doorknob. "Try to be cordial. You are my guest as well, don't forget."

Korra bites her tongue into silence and slams the door behind her.

She sits on the end of the pier, her legs dangling over the edge and feathering across the water. She thinks it's a perfect time to practise her waterbending, but then she remembers Tenzin, and thinks about how awkward and humiliating it would be for Tahno- the sack of seaweed- to see her bending.

She can see the faint outline of the ship through the foggy clouds that hang over the ocean and enclose the Island in white curtains.

Korra ignites a flame in her open palm and holds it close to her face, warming her cheeks into something akin to pink.

Then she holds it out to Naga, who has become increasingly interested in the element. The animal watches the flames dance. The wind is blowing slightly, and it catches the fire and drags it to the side.

Korra watches it long after Naga has lost interest. If she looks close enough, she discovers, it almost looks like the air is dancing with the fire.

"It's beautiful, isn't it girl?" Korra looks up at Naga and glares, because Naga is already halfway up the beach and has left her alone to deal with Tahno.

Mako has found himself a job at the factory again, and Bolin is out with Asami shopping for a new coat after he stupidly leant his to a fan girl and never got it back. Chivalry may be nice and all, but it's just plain stupid to give your coat to some random stranger, even if she was pretty.

To be honest she wished Ikki was around to break the ice with their new ward- but then Korra grimaces and thinks rather not, because Ikki has a tendency to make bad situations into the worst situations ever known to mankind.

The ship is sadly in clear view now. Korra watches the object ripple through the still water. She stands up and stretches, dusts the dirt off her coat and holds it together at her chest.

Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, Korra is used to the cold weather, and she likes to think she can adequately handle it.

But it seems living in Republic City is making her weak to Mother Nature again. She ignites another flame and lets it warm her hands to the point of complete comfort. When the ship is nearing the dock she quickly extinguishes it and wipes her sweaty palms against her pants.

Korra wants to think she's nervous simply because Tahno is a jackass. But the truth is she's scared of him- not scared that he'll hurt her, because she's the Avatar and he can't even bend anymore- rather she's scared he's going to ruin the peaceful, systematic serenity of Air Temple Island.

The truth is, Korra is the type of person who wants to suss her opponents out before she faces them. And she has no clue anymore about Tahno. He's unfamiliar, unexpected. She doesn't know how he reacts to things, and she certainly doesn't know how he'll react to her. Korra has a feeling it won't be with open arms though.

She wishes Mako were here- but she stops wishing abruptly, because she knows deep down she doesn't want him to be.

Although they agreed to be platonic friends a long time ago, Korra still lies awake at night and yearns for him. What's worse is he's a few minutes' walk from her bedroom, and she still doesn't have the nerve to go to him.

As the ship docks, Korra tucks a loose strand of hair back behind her ear and waits with jittery nerves as the lone passenger climbs off the vessel.

She sucks in a deep breath when he steps onto the pier. He's never looked better, but gone is the confident smirk and shining eyes. Tahno frowns at nothing in particular, dragging a suitcase behind him.

He stops when he's eyes land on her feet, and they travel upwards towards her face.

A mocking greeting is on the tip of her tongue when Tenzin's voice echoes in her head like an alarm bell.

'Be cordial,'

Fuck you, Tenzin.

"Hey, Tahno," she mutters, refusing to summon even a weak smile for the former bender.

He studies her with mock appraisal, then drawls, "If you're my welcome committee then this place must be a real shitty holiday destination."

"I don't feel awfully welcoming of you, Tahno, and do you really blame me? You're a conceited sleaze ball, and if it was my choice I'd toss you all the way back to the City." She snarls back.

Tahno's eyes narrow menacingly.

"Where's your boyfriend, Uh-vatar?" He smirks when her face falls for a moment, and jumps at the opportunity. "Don't stress about it, it's not your fault there are prettier girls in the City he can screw."

That's it, Korra thinks. Tenzin can be cordial all he wants; she sure as hell isn't going to be.

"You know Tahno, that day back at the Police Station; I actually thought we could be friends." Korra laughs, remembering her own stupidity. "But I was wrong. You didn't change, you were just in shock. Once that wore off you turned into the asshole you always were, except now you're bitter, and that's worse than just being an arrogant pretty boy."

"Well I guess you learnt your lesson, Uh-vatar. We'll never be friends." Tahno states, shoving her shoulder as he strides past her and up towards the Temple.

Korra's lips thin into a straight line, her jaw clenching.

When Tahno is out of sight, Korra turns the still ocean into waves.

She swishes the water with her feet, not bending, just letting it flow over her skin. It cools her body, and she's grateful, because her very nerves are boiling with rage.

She's trying not to be a child about this whole thing- but Mako is an idiot, and Korra is tired of him, (She keeps lying to herself- she'll never be tired of him).

Bolin and Asami had taken the news well- Bolin was too in awe of his new clothing to give much thought to their new houseguest, and Asami was a saint about it, like always. Korra used to hate it, but Asami had been the only one to calm her down.

Mako… God, what an idiot. And there she was, trying to sell him the idea that Tahno living with them wasn't a bad idea (Tenzin made her do it, to ease the atmosphere into tranquillity, or whatever shit he thinks will help Tahno) and Mako had just turned on her. Completely savaged her feelings. Not that she cared.

As if it's _her _choice who Tenzin does and does not invite to his home.

Naga presses her wet nose against the young girl's back.

"Sometimes you're the only one who gets me." Korra presses her cheek into the animal's fur.

"Not talking about me, I presume?"

Korra jerks upright, gathering water into her open palm and turning to face the strange voice. She lets out a shallow breath.

"Tahno,"

"Korra,"

In the moonlight he's eerie-looking. His famous hair, all curls and flicks as black as night, is slicked back and shimmery with water. A drop of the liquid shimmies down his long neck and slides into his shirt, beyond her eyesight.

She could choke him with his own perspiration, she thinks, letting the water in her hand flow back into the ocean.

"What are you doing out here?"

Tahno looks out at the waves, studying the flickering of City lights.

"I'm drawn to the water, the same as you."

It's the first time he's ever replied to her without an insult, and maybe, she thinks, maybe Tenzin is right. Maybe the Island _will_ change him.

"How do you still feel the pull if…" If your bending is gone.

Tahno shrugs, Korra waits for a response even though she doesn't expect one.

"Maybe Katara can help," she tries.

Tahno laughs without humour. "You don' think I've tried?" He sighs, casting one last glance at the water before turning away. "I've tried everything, Uh-vatar, and nothing's worked. My bending isn't coming back, or my championship, or my teammates, or my friends. All I am now is some sad, charity case for an old man and his pet."

The coolness goes from her body just as fast as it came.

"Listen here, pretty boy, don't you _ever _talk about Tenzin like that, ever! You got it?"

Tahno waves a hand at her in mockery. "Why? Are you going to bend at me?" He smirks, coldly, when Korra goes into an attack stance. "You make one move, Uh-vatar, and I'll tell the old man everything. Remember the rules, Korra- no bending in front of the charity case."

Korra clenches her fists to her sides as she watches his retreating figure slink up the pathway.

The people of Republic City look out across the ocean that night and see a tidal wave of dark blue travelling dangerously near the shoreline.

"Is it dangerous, mommy?" A little boy clings to his mother's hands as they make their way back to their flat.

"No, darling," the mother replies flatly, "it's just romance problems again."


End file.
